Blank Slate
by PCGirl
Summary: Natalie and John try and reconnect after a crash causes her to lose her memories of John's kiss with Sam. Jolie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney. I'm just using them for my own creative pleasures.

* * *

John walked towards the Port Charles waterfront—his mind going back to what happened last night. It was a mistake—a huge mistake that he couldn't take back now. But he could do something—could walk away from this god-forsaken town and back to Llanview. He'd do his best not to break this stupid restraining order, but he had to be closer to them—both his son and the woman he still loved, still thought he was reaching for this morning when he woke up and realized it wasn't her next to him.

As he neared the water he heard a voice—frantic and immediately recognized it as Starr Manning's. As he got closer the words she was saying hit him and he quickened his step.

"You're sure there wasn't a little boy with her? Brown hair—clear blue eyes. He's—uhm—twenty months old and goes by the name of Liam," she said as she tried to do quick math and looked up to see those same blue eyes she had just described rushing towards her. "Ok—thank you. I'll be there soon."

"Natalie?" he gulped, the two cousins weren't close, but for her to say she'd be there soon he wondered how bad it was.

"Apparently there was a car crash—she's unconscious," she said as she tried to go around him and he stopped her.

"Where? Llanview?"

"No—at General Hospital. They said it looked like she was leaving Port Charles when it happened."

* * *

"Starr will call you as soon as she talks with the doctor," said John as he hung up her phone and walked back to where she was waiting. He handed it to her and sat down, "Jessica said she's not going to tell their parents until we know something more."

When they'd got to the hospital Starr had gone off to try and find some news while he took her cell phone to call Natalie's sister—knowing she wouldn't answer if she saw John's number, but perhaps would at Starr's.

"Does she know why Natalie was here in Port Charles?"

He nodded, "She lifted the restraining order—wanted to tell me in person, along with something else that Jessica didn't want to get into."

"That's good—I mean at least when she's well enough to go home you can go with her and see that boy of yours," she said, wiping her eyes and thinking of how she was in this same hospital after a crash that had a different outcome. "Where is Liam?"

"He was playing in the background with Ryder. Safe and sound—no clue what's going on," he said as they watched the doctor start towards them.

"That's good," she said as she stood up and John followed. "How is she?"

"She's still unconscious—bruised but no broken bones or internal injuries. She's lucky—the car was pretty far down the embankment—and had been sitting there for a couple hours before a truck driver saw the tail lights. You can go in now."

"Thank you," said Starr as John led the way and walked in.

When he walked in and saw her his heart dropped—he had a strong feeling what happened that would have caused her to rush out of town she had just come to so quickly. And he was expecting that when she opened his eyes finally they would be glaring at him and telling him exactly where to go—truth was though he already was there.

"John," spoke Starr quietly and pulled him out of his thoughts. "I know this is none of my business—that we've been living in the same town for awhile and haven't run into each other, but did something happen last night that made Natalie leave so quickly? At the waterfront you seemed surprised she was here—but the accident happened overnight. I just—was wondering."

John nodded, keeping his eyes on Natalie and watching her begin to stir, "Hey," he said softly as he instinctively walked forward so the first thing she would see when she opened her eyes from the dark was him.

"Hey," she smiled and then looked past him to see Starr standing there also, "Starr—hey—when did you get in town?"

"I—uhm, just yesterday," she said as she looked towards John for guidance and walked towards the bed.

"How is Los Angeles? Did you bring Hope with you?"

"Uhm, no. She's with her father," she said with a ragged breath and felt the emotions hitting her all of a sudden. "I'm going to go call Jess and tell her you are ok," she said and took off.

"Did I say something wrong? Wait—is Cole alive?" she asked, suddenly becoming confused.

John sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand, knowing he wouldn't be able to do that if she had her memories, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Natalie took a deep breath, "The last thing I remember is—we're getting ready for Todd's trial. It should be starting in a few days, right?"

John bit his lip—he was no doctor and had no clue how much he should tell her right away, but he wasn't going to hold back, "The trial is over—Manning was acquitted."

"What? John—what month is it?"

"September."

Natalie sat there looking at him like he was crazy and laughed, "I'm missing seven months of my life. Seven months of our son's life. Wait—where is Liam?"

"Home—playing with Ryder. Probably building those towers with the lock blocks and then knocking them down," he smiled, and realized she didn't have anything along those memories to revert to right now. But she would—they had to come back because the last month of Liam's life was empty for him as well. "You were in a car accident—they found your ID and Dante saw Llanview, PA and called Starr. I happened to come by—."

"Wait? Who is Dante?" she asked as she looked out the small window and realized it didn't look like the nurses' station she was used to. "I'm not in Llanview, am I?"

"No," he said, realizing he was royally screwing this up. "You're in Port Charles, NY. Starr lives here now—and so do I, sorta."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Quick apology for the delay in chapters-I can't get as comfortable with this story as I did with the last. Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Natalie looked at John—he said he lived here—but that didn't make sense unless something had happened to them. Pulling her hand out of his she spoke softly, "Did something happen between us?"

John nodded but didn't get say anything else before Starr walked back in—regaining her composure enough to call Jessica, "Everything ok?"

Starr nodded, "Jessica is on her way—she's bringing Liam with her. He was cranky last night—keeps calling for you both."

Natalie felt the tears sting her eyes at the thought of all the moments she couldn't remember, "I can't wait."

"I've got a few things I need to take care of—I'll be back soon," he said as he leaned in and stole a kiss before leaving. He probably shouldn't have—but if he could steal a kiss from her while she didn't know the truth he was going to.

Natalie pressed her lips together and watched as he walked out before looking at Starr, "I guess you aren't going to tell me what happened to John and I, are you?"

"No—a certain Manning stuck his nose into business that wasn't his already."

"Your dad?"

She smiled, "That's my dad. I gotta love him—even if I don't agree with him."

"Oh boy," she laughed. "I'm surprised John didn't try and kill him."

"He did. Anyways—I—I guess I need to explain what I said earlier about Hope."

"Please. Cole's alive?"

She shook her head and felt the tears coming—despite her best efforts. Looking upwards she blinked quickly before talking, "He survived the gunshot back on New Year's. Dad snuck him out of the hospital and then he met Hope and I in California. We had a wonderful month together as a family—but as dad's trial approached I wanted to be back home for it. So we flew into a small airport and drove to Llanview. We were going to stop here for the night—Cole had just proposed to me, and-," she stopped, having trouble saying the end.

"Starr—," said Natalie quietly as she felt the tears start herself.

"He swerved to miss a car that was coming head on. I got out of the car—but then—it went over a cliff."

"Oh god. I'm—I'm so sorry," she said as she motioned for her cousin to come forward and despite being sore pulled her into a hug.

"It's been a long process—but I'm ok for the most part. When I heard about your accident I immediately asked if Liam was in the car with you. I couldn't imagine you having to go through what I have."

"I can't imagine what you are going through. I just wish I knew why I pushed everything out of my mind. It doesn't make sense."

"It will—I think once John tells you everything it will make more sense," she said as they found a happier subject to talk about.

* * *

John stared at the door before going in—he'd seen Starr leaving the parking lot as he returned and he figured that Natalie was up here by herself now. He probably should let her rest—but doing so was just delaying the inevitable.

He'd left earlier to check on something—and was surprised to find out that the motel he was staying in actually did have a video camera in the parking lot. Guessing the time frame he'd needed he sat and watched as he saw Sam's car pull in and then Natalie's little blue convertible pull in a few minutes later. It was about ten minutes later when he saw the blue car go peeling out of the parking lot and towards the highway.

He still felt that pit in his stomach—that he could have lost her last night in that crash and it would have been all his damn fault.

Walking in he didn't get his wish that she'd been sleeping and went instead and took a seat—not pulling it close like he usually did.

Natalie watched him for a few minutes as he looked down and wouldn't make eye contact with her, "I believe you are avoiding a conversation, McBain," she said and smiled as he finally looked up and gave her a half grin.

"Yeah, I am. And I did before, which is how we got into this damn mess in the first place," he said as he got up and paced the room.

"Spit it out, John. What are you scared of?"

"Losing you. I mean I already did—have for the past month. But you are sitting here not nearly as mad at me as you have been—actually having a conversation with me and not throwing a restraining order in my face."

"A—a restraining order? I did that?" she questioned, wondering what the hell happened for that come about. She tried to imagine why she would do that—and the only thing she could think of was to physically protect both her and Liam from John, but that didn't make sense. "What happened?"

John moved the chair to the edge of her bed and sat down, "I was working here on a personal case. And I hit a brick wall and decided to drink heavily one night—I kissed another woman, but I swear it meant nothing."

"You say that, but you didn't tell me, and instead I find out from Todd," she said as he finally made eye contact with her. "Starr—she hinted that Todd was involved somehow. Is he living here too?"

"Yeah. So that's the whole story," he said, ignoring for the moment what happened last night to cause her to speed off the way she did. "Are we worth it, Natalie? Is what we have enough to get over all of this?"


	3. Chapter 3

John sat back in his seat and watched Natalie contemplate in quiet the question he had just asked her. If someone had asked him were they worth it he would say yes. No matter all the pain they had caused each other—there were more moments of joy and love which outweighed the bad.

But this pain—it was deep, it had caused a rift between them that he had never imagined. The kiss had been one thing—she'd kissed Vincent when she thought he was dead, but it was the keeping it from her that hurt the worst. For her to open that package up and have it screaming in her face—he understood what she was thinking, that for him not to tell her he had to be hiding something much worse from her.

"What are you thinking about over there?" he asked, unable to take the silence anymore.

"I—how did we go so bad so quickly? We were good in January—or so I thought."

"We were," he nodded. "It was all me. I should have told you immediately and I didn't which made it worse. Todd didn't help any."

"Do you have feelings for her?" she asked as his phone rang and he glanced at it before hitting ignore.

"No—the only feelings I have are my love for you," he said as he put his phone away and covered his face with his hands. He had to tell her about last night—before someone else told her and he was back to square one in this.

"There's something else you aren't saying, I can read you pretty good, McBain," she said as she pulled his hands away from his face and gave him a slight smile.

"I slept with her last night. It was the first time, and the last time—I swear. Before I found out about the accident I decided I wanted to come back to Llanview. I'd follow the restraining order—but I couldn't be that far away from you or Liam anymore."

"Ok," she said as they heard a knock on the door and watched as their son walked his way into the hospital room with Jessica behind him.

"Daddy!" he squealed and ran over to climb in his lap.

"Hey buddy. I missed you so much," he whispered as he pulled him into a tight hug. Keeping his eyes closed he could feel a few tears going down his face, but didn't care. His son was here—in his arms and that was all that mattered. When he felt Liam squirm he let go over his hold and looked at him, "You've gotten so big so quickly. Don't you think so?" he asked as he looked over to Natalie who was crying harder than him.

"Mama," he said as he made his way from one parent to the other.

"Be careful, buddy—Mama's sore."

"It's ok," she said as she held him and finally noticed Jessica had left the room. "I—I have to get these memories back, John. I can't forget seven months of his life."

"You will," he said as he rubbed Liam's back and stood up to walk around the room some. "And if not all of them then at least I know most of them."

"I'm sorry I kept him from you," she said, softly. "It wasn't right—just because I was mad at you was no reason for me to keep your son from you."

"Don't worry about that. We can find out from Jessica later, but I think that was more your dad than you. What's important is that you are going to be fine—and that damn restraining order is a thing of the past," he said, knowing he wasn't going to miss another moment of his son's life.

* * *

"Thank you," smiled John to the waitress as she handed him the plastic bag with take-out food. Taking the food in one hand he scooped Liam up off the counter with the other arm. "Alright, buddy—why don't we take this to mama? Then hopefully this afternoon we can head home," he finished giving him a kiss on the head.

The past few days had been a whirlwind—with him and Natalie getting back into a routine of being parents together. She was supposed to be released from the hospital today and he already had his car packed with the few belongings he had and was ready to follow her home.

_Home,_ he smiled at the word and turned to see Anna coming in.

"Well, hello," she smiled as she walked over and watched as Liam suddenly decided to be shy and press his face into John's chest. "Is this Liam? Does that mean the restraining order is lifted?"

"Yes, on both counts," he smiled and tried to nudge Liam to look at Anna. "Buddy—say hello to the nice lady."

"Aye," he said and went immediately back into his shell.

"Dante told me about Natalie's accident—is she ok?"

John shook his head hesitantly, "She doesn't remember anything after January. Which means she doesn't remember—my indiscretion."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, she knows the truth now—I sat there in that hospital room and told her it all. She hasn't given me an answer on whether we can move on past this, but I'm going to keep pushing. She should get out of the hospital today and we're all heading back to Llanview. I'm not giving up on my family," he said as he kissed Liam's head.

"I'm glad to hear it. Have you—talked to Sam?"

He shook his head, "I'm not chicken, but I'd rather just walk away from this town and not look back, you know? Focus on what I have—and rebuild the life I've wanted with Natalie for years."

Anna nodded as she played with Liam's dark hair some and smiled when he finally peeked those blue eyes at her, "Be with your family—you don't know how long you have with them. The rest doesn't matter."

* * *

Natalie smiled at seeing John walk in carrying both Liam and a to go order, "You brought lunch?"

"Yeah—figured you were dying for a cheeseburger so I picked one up."

"Definitely. Are they as good as Rodi's though?"

"Not by a long shot," he said as he balanced both his plate and Liam on his lap. "I'm ready to get back there—I've been keeping an ear out on how they are doing, but I'll feel better seeing it for myself," he said and laughed as he watched Liam take a fry and dip it into mustard before eating it.

Natalie laughed at the sight, not remembering teaching him that, but the fact that she had made her smile. She got quiet, and took a bite of her burger before talking, "You don't have to come back to Llanview, John."

"Excuse me?" he said in mid bite.

"I'm giving you an out—I don't want you to feel like you are obligated to be in Llanview. There's no more restraining order—you can see Liam whenever you want."

John felt his anger rising—he couldn't win, even with her not remembering anything over the past several months she was still keeping him at arms distance. If he actually hadn't been holding Liam right then he would have given her a full fledge _Damn it, Natalie_, but restrained himself for the moment, "This sounds like Clint Buchanan talking to me and not a firey red head that I've known for nine years."

"Excuse me?" she echoed him this time.

"You talked to your dad and he's making you think things that aren't true, Natalie. Listen to me when I say I'm coming back to Llanview not just because of Liam—who is more than a damn obligation," he said and looked to see their son was watching the conversation between them intently. "I'm coming back to Llanview because I want us to work. I want a family with you, Natalie."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you did what you did."

"Yeah, I should have," he said as he stretched to put his food on the table before it ended up on the floor. "And I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you every possible way. But you can't push me away, Natalie. It didn't work with a restraining order and it sure as hell won't work without one."

"And how do you know it didn't work with the restraining order in place? How do you know I haven't started seeing someone else?"

"Because you wouldn't have gotten so upset at seeing Sam and I having sex that you got your car wrapped around a tree in a twenty food ravine," he shouted and suddenly Liam let out a wail at hearing his parents arguing.

"I'm sorry buddy," he said and handed him off to Natalie, who was sitting there with a shocked look on her face. "I—I didn't mean it to come out that way. I—I'll let you spend some time together and then see you back in Llanview later," he said as he got up and started to go for the door.

"Ki—ki," whined Liam as John reached the door.

"Not right now, buddy."

"You know what he's saying?" she asked, surprisingly.

John nodded and took a few steps back towards the bed, "He always says it before one of us leaves for the day—he wants us to kiss each other." Despite knowing they both needed to cool off he obliged his son and leaned down and kissed Natalie. Pulling back he gave her a half grin before kissing the top of Liam's head and leaving the room.

"Oh, Liam," she sighed and kissed his head as well and then laid her cheek on the top of his head while staring at the now closed door. "What are we going to do about all of this?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica walked down the steps and into the kitchen to see Natalie sitting there staring into a cup of tea. Walking over she sat down and felt the cup—cold to the touch, "You ok? You barely said anything on the drive home from Port Charles and now you've sat here so long the tea has gotten cold."

"Just thinking, that's all," she said as she continued to stare downward.

"About John?"

Natalie laughed and finally made eye contact with her sister, "You really are good at that twin thing."

"I think we both are," she said with a smile. "Spill it."

"At the hospital I tried to give John an out—tried to tell him he didn't have to come back to Llanview, that with the restraining order gone he can see Liam whenever he wants," she said, then paused. "Then he called bull shit on it. Well, on me—said obviously what I saw, or might have seen proves that the reason I don't want him around is I'm not over him yet."

"So—how right is he?" she asked and then laughed at her sister's shocked expression. "What? John McBain isn't the only one that can call you out on your crap. Why do you two always make it so hard on each other?"

"Because I'm tired, Jess. I'm tired of this constant merry-go-round I play with him. We're together for a few months, and then he suddenly finds another ghost he needs to avenge. What makes it worse now is we have a child involved. So he focuses on the ghost more than a son he's barely got to spend 3 months as a father to—and then he goes and makes out with some woman. Then instead of telling me immediately when it happens, he comes back here and continues to play house with me—like nothing ever happened," she shouted.

"Feel better?"

"A little," laughed Natalie. "I—I just don't want to open my heart to that type of betrayal again. I'd rather focus on my career and being the best mother to Liam that I can be—Mister Perfect definitely isn't out there for me," she said and noticed her sister not making eye contact. "What?"

"Nothing," she said as she got up and went over to the counter to make herself a cup of tea.

"No—you weren't saying something."

"I was listening."

"No—you were holding your tongue. That twin thing—it works both ways," she said as she jumped up and cornered Jessica. "Spill it, Jess."

"Fine. You've sort of been seeing someone."

"Sort of? How can you sort of see someone?"

"He works at the station—a detective that transferred in recently. And so at the end of a few shifts you've asked me to put Liam to bed so you two could have a few drinks together."

"Oh—ok. Does mystery man have a name?"

"Derek Porter. And when you had the accident I had to practically have Uncle Bo arrest him so he wouldn't come to Port Charles. Told him you didn't remember him so it might not be best to come storming in and plant a wet one on you."

"We've kissed? You don't just kiss someone you are sort of seeing."

"Isn't that what John did though?"

Natalie gave her sister a stern look and ignored the question, "So—is that why I went to Port Charles? Not just for the restraining order—but to tell John that I've moved on?"

"Or to see what his feelings were? I believe you words to me when you left were _testing the waters_. And that it was for both yours and Derek's sake. You didn't want to lead him on if it seemed like John was still interested in making things right with you."

Natalie nodded, "So I get to John's room—either see them having sex or hear it—and take off. I was upset—and end up down that ravine for hours before someone finds me."

"It makes sense."

She let out a loud breath as she leaned onto the counter, "So I've lost not only the memories of John being a cheating coward I've lost memories of a guy who I was getting close to."

"What are you going to do?"

"Not let John off the hook that easy—just because I don't remember what he did doesn't mean it never happened. And not push Derek away just because I don't remember him either," she said as she heard Liam stir on the monitor and went to check on him.

* * *

John stood behind the bar as it wound down for the night—it felt good to be back here, to be closer to his family. He had decided to not contact Natalie tonight—to give her the evening to relax and tomorrow he would start pushing his way back into her life whether she liked it or not.

The one thing that was nagging on him right now though was the person that Price was sitting with—he kept looking over at John and he wanted to ask him what the hell his problem was. He'd never met the guy, but apparently he had something to say to him.

He was about to walk over when he saw Bo walk in and stayed where he was, "Hey Bo."

"John," he said shortly and took a seat. "You want to tell me what you are doing here?"

John nodded, he understood the question and knew it would come at him again and again over the next few weeks—harder from some people than others. He expected it from Bo—Natalie was practically a daughter to him and as much as he'd been a cheerleader for them to get together it wasn't the case now, "I'm back in Llanview. I don't want my job back—I don't know if I deserve it back. All I'm focusing on is Natalie and Liam."

Bo nodded, "I know we all make mistakes, John, but maybe it's just better for you to head back out of town. You don't have to go to Port Charles, but—."

"I'm not welcomed here anymore?" laughed John. "I screwed up—I admit that. It wasn't my best moment—the keeping it from her made it worse. But I'm not walking away because I'm still in love with her. I'm not giving up on her without a fight. And I'm sure as hell not missing another moment of Liam's life. I've thrown away nearly two years of memories already, Bo. I can't miss anymore."

"And what happens when the next ghost comes along and you feel like you need to avenge it?"

He shook his head, "There aren't any. And if one shows up I won't let it get between me and my family. They are what matters—you can hate me for what I did to Natalie, for keeping a secret from her, but when it comes down to it I don't care if this entire town hates me as long as she doesn't."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: An early turkey-day treat. Hope ya'll like. Until next time-PCGirl.

* * *

Natalie walked up to the window of the Buenos Dias and looked inside—Uncle Bo had called it when he thought Derek and Price were probably here having lunch. She didn't know why she wanted to go ahead and meet him today—hell, she'd barely had twelve hours to process that she was beginning to move on from John when she lost her memories.

Walking in the door she had just a moment before Price spotted her and waved her over, "Hey guys."

"Hey," said Price as he pulled her into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore—but good. And you are Derek, right?"

"Yes—and I'm glad you are good," he smiled and she heard a southern accent come out. He was definitely easy on the eyes, she thought as she stared into his hazel eyes with light brown hair that was cut short.

"Is it weird to say nice to meet you?" she laughed and stuck out a hand.

"No," he said as he took it and then kissed it.

"You know what—I'm going to run to the store around the corner. I'll meet you back at the car in ten?" he asked to Derek and patted Natalie on the shoulder before leaving. Sitting down Natalie felt a huge wave of anxiety come over her and felt like bolting out the door behind Price.

"Why are you so nervous, darling?" he asked as his southern accent drew out the last word.

Natalie pushed her hair back behind her ear and took a deep breath before talking, "Because I usually act first and think later—and suddenly I'm thinking this whole thing is a bad idea."

"Why? The Natalie I've been getting to know is pretty fearless. It's one of the things I've come to like about her," he said with a smile as he took her hand and rubbed the top of it.

She stared at him holding her hand and realized how it felt right, "Well, that Natalie didn't have a man who she's been in love with for nine years in town either."

Derek nodded, not releasing her hand, "I saw him last night at Rodi's."

"You talked to John?" she asked, surprised he didn't have a shiner. She was almost sure John would be furious at the thought of her moving on from him—but then, he never had fought for her before so why would this time be any different.

"No," he said and took a sip of coffee. "Theo was with me and talked me down. So is this where you let me down easy and say you are going back to him?"

Natalie smiled at him, "No, actually this is where I tell you I want to get to know you. I can't promise where this will go, but I can't walk away when I don't know your whole story. Is that ok?"

"That's all I can ask of you so yes. Maybe we can have dinner soon?"

"I'd like that—I better let you get back to work. I'll call you soon, ok?"

"I'm looking forward to it," he smiled as she got up and walked to the door, looking over to see that his attention was still on her.

Making her way across the square she couldn't help but have a smile on her face—this was different, it was new, and though she knew how her heart still felt for John she was interested in getting to know Derek again.

Dropping her keys in front of the statue she was surprised when they were picked up by someone else and finally noticed John was sitting on the ledge in front of it, "Hey," she said, smiling.

"Hey," spoke John with a smile as he stood up and handed her the keys back. He had been sitting here thinking about what he'd seen when he went over to the diner a few minutes ago—her sitting there with the guy from Rodi's, him holding her hand and Natalie completely oblivious that he had walked in.

That felt completely wrong—normally when the other walked into the room they knew it—could sense the other one there because of the bond they had, so for her not to realize he was there hurt pretty hard.

"What are you doing here?"

"I—just walking," he said, hesitant to tell her the truth right here. Too many truths had been said in front of this fountain and they never ended well. "Can I show you something?"

"John," she hesitated.

"It won't take long—you can follow me in your car if you want. Trust me, ok?"

Biting her lip she saw a look in his eye—one of worry and fear and she realized he must have seen her at the diner with Derek, "Ok."

* * *

Natalie walked up the walkway behind John as he unlocked the door and walked in. It was a nice house and she wondered exactly where they were. Peeking her head into the dining room she took it in before looking at John, "What is this, John?"

"This is our home. We bought it to start our family in. You, me, and Liam," he said as she began walking around and over to the window.

He stood close behind her, and leaning down to whisper in her ear, "You know what you said when you stood at this window the first time? That it was a perfect back yard for a small boy to run around in—maybe when he gets a little older we can get him a dog. You talked about how you never had either growing up with Rox—and how you want to give that to Liam. Upstairs there's a loft between Liam's room and one of the spare rooms. That space is a perfect play area for him and a sibling down the road."

Turning Natalie to him he looked in her eyes and could see he was getting through to her, "I'm not giving up on our dreams Natalie. We were so close—and they are still here, waiting empty for us to move back in and continue them."

"John," she sighed. It was moments like these—where he put his whole heart out there where hers melted and she was the one who couldn't speak.

"I still love you," he said as he thumb grazed down her jaw line. "I don't think I remember how not to."

Natalie gulped and nodded, "There's something I need tell you."

"The guy in the diner?" he asked and she nodded. "I'm guessing you were getting close to him before."

"Yeah," she said as she finally found her voice. "His name is Derek—he's a detective with the department. I—I want to get to know him, see if where we were starting to go was real or not."

John nodded in understanding, of course she'd start to move on—the restraining order keeping him at a distance would make it easier for her to do so. But he was here now—and the restraining order a thing of the past, "That's fine. But remember—your dreams are here, and we'll be waiting for you to come back for them," he said as he leaned down and let his lips brush her softly. Before he'd been arrogant and let her walk away—but not this time, and definitely not without a fight.


End file.
